In known radio receivers having a device for decoding radio data signals--hereinafter called RDS receivers--and in particular car radios, a test is made from time to time as to whether a transmitter is worth receiving on a different frequency and furthermore whether it is broadcasting the same program. In the known RDS receivers, these tests require from 20 to 30 milliseconds and from 150 to 300 milliseconds, respectively, which leads to annoying crackling since no audio signal from the received frequency is available for that period of time.
In German patent application P 41 03 062, HENZE, filed Feb. 1, 1991 and corresponding U.S. Ser. No. 07/822,304, filed Jan. 17, 1992, a radio receiver is disclosed with which the relatively major interference (150 to 300 milliseconds long) can indeed be overcome. Nevertheless, a possible interference of brief duration, occurring particularly at high amplitudes of the audio signal, remains.